Final Fantasy X-3
by Jblackrevo9
Summary: 7 Years have passed after the events of Final fantasy X-2. A new adventure awaits for a new gang. Join Chuami, Kurgum, and Kira as they travel the world of Spira, uncovering lost history and secrets. Meet old friends and a new enemy. Could it return? The Spira Council sends Chuami, Kurgum, and Kira to investigate the ruins of Spira's past before the War that brought Sin.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy X-3

 **Chuami** – A 17-year-old girl who is a member of the Spira Council and claims to be Auron's daughter. She acts as her friend Kurgum's assistant when in reality she's the one in charge.

 **Kurgum** – Chuami's childhood friend and a fellow member of the Spira Council. He is a sender, a specialist who sends the unsent.

 **Kira** – A spunky 16 girls who loves machina. Little is know is know of this mysterious individual. She despises Yevon.

 _ **Chapter 1 Adventure time**_

"You know."

"He can come back...Sin!"

"Would you stop saying that Kira!"

"It's not funny."

Kira loves pushing Kurgum's buttons as she find him to be quite intriguing, like a machine. Kira is a brown skin girl with green eyes and long black curly hair with eye catching lips. Her attire is that of Al-bhed as she is. She wears a short purple tank top, skin tight black jeans, and machina boots that changes colors at will. She wears a red backpack and is accompanied by a baby chocobo. She is a petite young woman.

"Kurgum it was just a joke. We all know he will never come back and we all owe thanks to High Summoner Yuna."

"Kira, how I wish you would not be so playful."

"Live a little guy, stop being so uptight."

Kurgum is a serious young guy who was once a summoner in training who would have set on a pilgrimage before the end of Sin. Now he works for the Spira Council, traveling around spira to send those who refuse to leave. He is a handsome man with short jet black hair, light brown eyes with a light scar on his right cheek. He is dressed in Yevon attire, lightly armored with brown boots. He has fair skin.

"I'm not up tight!"

"You take that back!"

Kira begins to laugh hysterically.

"Thats enough you too."

Standing before the two is Chuami and judging by her facial expression she is not in a good mood. Chuami is also dressed in Yevon attire as she is also apart of the Spira Council who is aided by Kurgum, her assistant, and Kira, machina specialist. She has long brunette hair and hazel eyes. She is a very discipline individual and straight to the point. Its hard to believe that she is Auron's daughter as she does not resemble him at all but she does act like him.

"Uh...I cannot believe they have us out here doing remedial work. Who do they think we are? The kindergardians?" Chaumi said.

"Chuami chill. It's not the end of the world. I'm sure we will find some fun out of this." Kira said.

Chuami sighs.

"Guess you're right but still...what's out here in this forest?"

"It's a reconnaissance mission, remember?" Kurgum said.

Kira takes out a tablet that shows the groups current location.

"Okay, this is where we're at and this is where we need to be."

Kira stands tall like a super hero, though short, and points to what remains a tall gray tower up in the distance surrounded by the dense forest.

"Another tower, why isn't this surprising." Chuami said.

Kira's tablet sounds a alarm before she hits the snooze button.

"You guys, I think we got something here."

Kurgum closes his eyes as he briefly meditates. The wind begins to pick up as he hears a faint voice.

….Repent of your sins...

"Hey you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chuami said.

"...Nevermind" Kurgum said.

Kurgum leaves abruptly.

"He is so weird but it is fascinating. Has he always been like that?" Kira said.

"Not after being chosen by the fayth." Chuami said.

"Whoa, talk about about harsh life. It's no wonder he's so uptight." Kira said.

"I heard that!" Kurgum said.

Chuami shakes her head.

The trio heads to the front behemoth of the tower. Covered in heavy vegetation. It is very difficult to make out as to what it really was. Red roses surrounds the tower as if this was a garden. Chuami looks up in a attempt to see what's at the top but is blinded by the sun's rays.

"So bright." she whispered.

"Okay!" kira said.

"Our adventure starts here!" Kira said.

Birds nearby scurry away from Kira's voice.

"Do you really have to yell? I mean just wear a sign that says fiends here we are? Kurgum said.

Chuami grasp her forehead as if she is having a headache.

"Calm down Chuami" she said to herself.

Kira checks to make sure that the group has enough potions and pheonix downs before entering the tower. Kurgum heads up to a pedestal engraved in al-bhed language.

"Hey kira come over here for a sec."

Kira and Chuami goes over to Kurgum both with a curious look on their faces and begins to read the words on the pedestal.

"What does it say?" Chuami said.

"It says that this tower is the latest in Al-bhed technology built for military purposes."

"The name of this tower is the Ritanspirito tower. It was also a gift to Yevon." Kira said.

"Very interesting." Chuami said.

"Why was Yevon in need of Al-bhed technology when they hate them. So odd." Kir said.

Roarrr!

Kurgum jumps back in fear.

"What the heck was that!" he said.

"A fiend...a big fiend." Chuami said.

"Monster huntin time!" Kira said.

"Oh great, just my day. This is not some japanese role playing game." Kurgum said.


	2. Chapter 2 : Game time

_**Chapter 2 Game time**_

"Its hard to believe that he can still send the unsent even after the absence of the fayth. Kurgum reminds me of the High summoner when performs the sending. I will never forget it, the first time I saw her." Chuami said.

"Hey Chuami!" Kira said.

"Are you going to sit there and act like a mannequin? Or are you going to come help us open this door?" Kira said.

"So hard...want bulge...need muscles..." Kurgum said.

Kurgum in a state of exhaustion breaths frantic as if he has done a hard long day of laboring.

"When need help!" He said.

 **Roarrrrr!**

Kurgum jumps back in a paranoid state.

"Not that kind of help!"

Chuami stares at the two down the end of a large gray corridor covered weeds and spider webs. Above her are faint blue lamps still barely working. The are bright enough to see some sort of visibility but not completely. Observing the design of the door, Chuami realizes that it is not a door. She immediately runs over to inform her companions.

"Hey guys, that's not a door."

"Then what is...oh how could I be so stupid!" Kira said.

"Wait what?" Kurgum said.

Observing closely upon the gray faceless doors, in the center, there appears to be a button. Chuami clicks the button, revealing an elevator.

"See...not a door" she said.

The elevators doors struggle to open at first before completely opening for the group to go through.

"It doesn't look safe." Kurgum said

Kira smacks Kurgum on the back of his head.

"Don't be a wuss. Man up!"

"Owww!" Kurgum said.

The three enter the elevator. Kira, as she is the only one who can read Al-bhed, gazes upon the elevator console to find the function that allows the elevator to ascend.

"Lets see...hmmm...hmmm...this will do."

After clicking the button, the elevator vibrates violently before heading up.

"I think we're gonna die." Kurgum said,

"Don't say that." Chuami said.

"So pessimistic." Kira said shaking her head.

As the elevator slowly moves up, it suddenly stops.

"Awww just great...make my life a little easier...please." Kurgum said as he looks up above him, staring at the ceiling in hopes of being rescued.

"I'm sure it will kick back on shortly...it's Al-bhed built..." Kira said.

Without notice, the elevator catapults downward rapidly. Sending the trio on the ride of their lives.

 **AWWWWW!**

Coming to a halt from crashing, the group has entered the lower level of the _Ritanspirito_ tower.

"So much for being Al-Bhed built." Kurgum said.

"Shut up and get your foot out my face." Kira said.

"Could it get any worse." Chuami said.

Roarrrrrrr!

"You had to ask." Kurgum said.

"Hey I think we're closer now." Kira said.

"To death." Kurgum said.

Now back on their feet. The group creates a plan to face the beast up ahead. Staring down another corridor but this time dark, a level of uncertainty comes before Chuami. Kira's tablet alarm rings.

"Seems to be our luck day as this is where it's coming from." Kira said.

"Game plan people." Kurgum said.

"Ooowww someone is being a big strong man for a change." Kira said.

"Whatever Kira." Kurgum said.

While Kira and Kurgum argue with one another. Chuami thinks of what a guardian would do, in this case, what would her father do.

"Okay, here is the plan."

"We find it's weakness." Chuami said as she pulls out her _Force Saber_ sword. Like her father Auron, she is a master of swordsman, well intermediate actually.

"My backpack is ready." Kira said

Kurgum sighs.

"Why can't this just be easy for once." Kurgum said.

Kurgum slouches onward.

As the three head for the fiend ahead, questions arises about the Spira Council. Kira can't help but notice large molded paintings hanging off the slender corridor walls of past Al-bhed historical figures. Droplets of water are heard periodically as the three continue walking ahead.

"Okay guys as you know I'm new and all...ooowww that was pretty...back on subject, exactly who is in charge on the Council?" Kira said.

"Praetor Baralai." Chuami said.

"He is well respect by all. He is good friends of Nooj and Gippal." Kurgum said.

"Wait, doesn't Gippal go with ?" Kira said.

"Yup." Kurgum said.

"She is so cool. I want to be just like her." Kira said.

"Tough shoes to fill in Kira." Chuami said.

"Yeah I know." Kira said.

"But anyhow remind me why we're always going to towers?" Kira said.

"About a year ago. They suddenly appeared. No one knew why and many feared them as being something of misfortune. As High summoner, Lady Yuna went to go investigate these towers and has been gone ever since. She recently made contact with the Council of this location and so we were sent here." Kurgum said.

"A bit shady, the council?" Kira said.

"Much..." Chuami said.

"They barely reveal the purpose of our missions. They throw it at us and say take it of leave it." Chuami said

" I don't see all the fuss about a summoner whose barely present. I mean, who does she think she is?" Chuami said.

" A high summoner...duh." Kira said

"Shut up Kira." Chuami said.

"Okay." Kira said with a big smile on her face.

 **Roarrrr!**

"Found yah..." Kira said.

"Oh great it's a Sanctuary keeper." Kurgum said.

"But what is it guarding?" Chuami said.

The Santuary keeper is a sacred fiend responsible for guarding valuable tombs or locations. It is a large reptilian like dragon with wings that resemble dreadlocks (photo wings). It is one of the most powerful fiends you will meet in the world of Spira. This beast constantly circles around a treasure box made of Al-bhed machina in a room that was once used as a cargo bay. The treasure box sit in the middle of a magic circle.

"Game plan?" Kira said.

"Brute force with strategic use of magic." Chuami said.

Without hesitation, Kira initiates the first strike by charge directly at the beast and performs a slide dash under the beast, dropping a flash bomb. Kurgum continues the second phase by creating a bio spell but to his amaze, it doesn't work.

"Shit! It has immunity to it!" He said.

"Try another one and make it quick." Chuami said.

The flash bomb ignites and temporarily blinds the fiend. With this advantage, Chuami go in for a strike and slices off one of the beast's leg, leaving it unable to move. Kurgum launches a fire elemental attack which burns the beast, severely. To finish to beast out, Kira pull out her gravija gun and unleashes the final blow which leaves the beast incapacitated.

"Too Easy." Kira said.

Now rid of the beast, the trio heads over toward the treasure chest but are unable to go further as there is a barrier. Kurgum bumps his head against the barrier which quickly flashes, showing the entire perimeter it encloses before vanishing.

"Owww!" he said.

"Um how about using Dispel." Chuami said.

"Oh yeah...right." Kurgum said as he becomes embarrassed from his mistake.

Kurgum uses Dispel to remove the barrier. Once removed, Chuami heads over to open the chest and is left in a state of confusion.

"Well what is it?" Kira said.

"Its...its...a book?" Chuami said.

Chuami picks up what appears to be a book though it doesn't have any pages in it. It is a black book with a circular gap in the middle of it. It is not an ordinary book as it has mechanical features and almost resemble a tablet. Chuami continues to observe the book but cannot make out as to what is it's true purpose.

"Let me see!" Kira said.

Kira runs over to get a closer look at the odd object.

"Hmmm...I do know for a fact that a sphere goes in the middle but that's about it." Kira said.

"Ummm guys!" Kurgum said.

Unexpectedly, the Sanctuary Keeper regenerates and this time more powerful than before.

"Dammit!" Chuami said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurgum said.

"We're going to kick..." Chuami said.

Before Chuami can finish her sentence, a figure in a dark cloak appears from above before landing directly in front of the group. The figure reveals itself. Standing before them is a tall pale skin Japanese woman with red eyes and white-gray hair dressed in goth like clothing. She carries a Flametongue sword.

"We're going to kick its ass!" she said.

"Who are you." Chuami said.

"Not now...fight!" The mysterious woman said.

"Kurgum...one last time!" The mysterious woman said.

"Give me sometime!" Kurgum said.

Kurgum begins to conjures up the Holy spell as the other three head in for another assault. Kira tosses silent grenades at the fiend to prevent it from using anymore magic but the attack fails as the beast has cast reflect upon itself.

"Use regular grenades Kira!" Chuami said.

Kira tosses another batch of grenades at the fiend which immobilizes it but only for a short time. Chuami and the mysterious woman head in to produce additional damage, cutting the wings of the beast, delaying it once more. Not giving up on a fight, the Sanctuary keeper launches his "Photon ray" attack. To counterattack, the mysterious woman cast a shield on each party member and then cast dispel on the Keeper.

"Kurgum...do it now!" The mysterious woman said.

Kurgum, now ready, unleashes the wrath of Holy and righteous magic which destroys the monster, leaving it in a state in which it cannot return. To bring the final blow, the mysterious woman jumps into the air and incapacitates the fiend. Chuami is exhilarated by the strength of this woman.

"Cool." Chuami said.

"Thanks for the help but who are you?" Kira said.

"...Paine..." she said

"I've heard of you. You fought along the High Summoner." Kurgum said.

" I'm not here to join you. I'm here to warn you." Paine said.

"Of what?" Chuami said.

Paine slowly walks over to Chuami, to a point where she is face to face with her.

"Those close to you are not to be trusted. He is near. You all are in danger." She said.

"Wait-wait-wait...danger?" Kurgum said.

" And a message from Yuna. Go to Guadosalam." Paine said."

As Paine, Chuami, and Kurgum continue their conversation. Kira's attention is shift toward a shiny object coming from the Sanctuary Keeper's head. She runs over and climbs on top and pulls it out. She discovers it is a sphere. She heads over back to the group.

" Why is she hiding?" Chuami said.

" She's not." Paine said.

" Oh really..." Chuami said.

"How do we get into Guadosalam when it closed off to the public ever since the Farplane started acting funny." Kurgum said.

" Hey guys. Look what I found?" Kira said.

Kira shows the orb to the rest of the party.

" You found a sphere." Paine said.

In a sudden, unknown voices are heard. It is the Spira Council patrol that has arrived.

"Whatever you do. Do not give them that sphere." Paine said.

Paine leaves abruptly.

Kurgum hear's the same voice he heard earlier.

 _...Repent of your sins..._

" There's that voice again." He said.

"Okay so he's also crazy and uptight,yeah got it." Kira said.

" You know what, that's it." Kurgum said.

Kurgum begins chasing after Kira but is unable to catch the cheetah like machina specialist.

" Too slow yo...loosen up a bit...still T-I-G-H-T!" Kira said.

Chuami shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, can't get everything the way you want it." Chuami said.


End file.
